


Усталость

by mizuame



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Present Tense, Self-Harm, fandom Anime Shelter 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Примерно раз в полгода Момо слышит от Юки негромкое «Извините, я устал».
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Усталость

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве иллюстраций использован официальный арт к аниме [IDOLiSH7: Second Beat!](https://myanimelist.net/anime/37962/IDOLiSH7__Second_Beat/).  
> Бета — [Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes)

  
Момо

Примерно раз в полгода Момо слышит от Юки негромкое «Извините, я устал». Это словно кодовая фраза, пароль, заставляющий его мир переворачиваться и ломаться. Он точно знает, что когда-нибудь она прозвучит, но всегда боится услышать ее снова. Момо не может совладать со страхом по одной причине: за этими словами всегда следует что-то плохое, что-то, с чем он не может справиться.

В первый раз он даже не понял, что происходит, но сейчас от этих слов у него начинает холодить между лопатками. Он старается как можно быстрее завершить все разговоры и интервью, но все равно Юки всегда уходит раньше. Он будто исчезает, растворяется, оставив Момо на растерзание публике. Момо торопится, глотает фразы и иногда несет полную чушь, лишь бы отвязаться от репортеров, но у него не получается исчезнуть, догнать или остановить. А потом он мнется у дверей их общей квартиры, потому что боится увидеть происходящее внутри.

За пять лет существования группы Момо уже уверен, что видел все, но каждый раз Юки преподносит ему новый сюрприз. И каждый раз Момо боится, что увидит что-то еще более ужасное, хотя казалось бы — что уже может быть хуже…

Начиналось все почти банально — с алкоголя. В первый раз, когда Момо вернулся домой после всех интервью, он нашел Юки в окружении бутылок из-под дешевого пива и каких-то упаковок дрянного фастфуда. Он тогда удивился, где Юки вообще удалось купить пиво и фастфуд. Фанатки караулили их у всех выходов и узнавали даже если они выходили на улицу в капюшоне и темных очках. Но первый запой случился, а дальше случился и следующий.

Алкоголь становился все крепче, а еды на столе оставалось все меньше, в какой-то момент появились женщины (один раз Момо застал сразу пятерых!), потом мужчины, мужчины и женщины, фанатки, какие-то хиппи, притащившие легкие наркотики…

В последнюю встречу Момо застал Юки с таблетками снотворного в руках. Юки щелкал блистером, методично освобождая таблетку за таблеткой, они скакали по поверхности стола с характерным звуком. Сбоку уже скопилась небольшая кучка синих пилюль. Момо чертовски испугался и впервые устроил Юки скандал: орал на него почти час. Он был готов вызвать скорую, но Юки отобрал у него телефон, посмотрел пустым взглядом и только сказал: «Все равно бы не помогло». Момо так и не смог никуда позвонить и всю ночь молился, чтобы все обошлось. Наутро Юки вел себя будто ничего не случилось, а Момо еще несколько дней не мог спать.

* * *

  
Юки

И вот Момо опять слышит проклятый код и изо всех сил старается не оставлять Юки одного. Они только что отыграли последний концерт крупного тура, вокруг море журналистов и через полчаса пресс-конференция, но Момо знает, что это все не помешает Юки исчезнуть. И он отчаянно ищет способ не пустить или хотя бы уйти вместе с ним. Остановить, удержать, защитить…

У него предсказуемо ничего не выходит: Момо оказывается перед десятками журналистов в полном одиночестве. Новенький менеджер мечется в поисках Юки, а Момо пытается спасти ситуацию. Ему приходится отвечать на вопрос, где же второй участник группы, не отвечая толком ничего. Врать нет смысла: каждый из этих писак все равно придумает что-нибудь свое и добавит громкий заголовок в свою желтую газетенку. И Момо шутит, смеется, нарочито ошибается, а потом отвечает на стандартные вопросы. Да, у них все хорошо. Да, они довольны выступлениями. Да, они выпустили новый альбом. Да, у них будет новое шоу. Момо отвечает заученными фразами с заученными интонациями и мечтает, чтобы все это закончилось.

Поздним вечером, вымотанный морально и физически, Момо возвращается домой и долго стоит перед дверью, не решаясь ее открыть. Он вспоминает все, что уже видел, и надеется, что не будет хуже. Наконец, он набирается смелости и берется за ручку двери.

Когда Момо заходит в квартиру, он сразу же видит фигуру Юки. Вдохнув прохладный воздух с запахом лилий, он понимает, что, открывая дверь, почти не дышал. Но, осознав происходящее, задерживает дыхание вновь. Юки не пьян, не принимал наркотиков и не привел в их квартиру шлюх. Он не пытался выпить лошадиную дозу снотворного и не устроил дискотеку для фанаток. Он выглядит почти умиротворенным: сидит на окне, положив одну руку на колено запястьем вверх и медленно, напряженно, сосредоточенно чертит на светлой коже кровавые полосы.

Момо смотрит на эту картину широко распахнутыми глазами. Он видит, как Юки погружает кончик ножа в белую кожу и проводит линию с легким нажатием. Ранки неглубокие, но их много, и по предплечью стекают тонкие ручейки крови. На светлых брюках уже россыпь капель, а Юки не останавливается, продолжая рисовать линии снова и снова.

Небольшое замешательство, и Момо приходит в себя, резко вдыхает, срывается с места, бросается к Юки. Он отнимает нож, зажимает кровоточащие ранки ладонью и, взволнованно ругаясь на Юки, тащит его в ванную. Там находится холодная вода, перекись и бинт. «Шрамы же останутся», — шепчет Момо и дрожащими руками забинтовывает запястье. Юки какое-то время молчит, а потом бросает: «Плевать».

Момо прикрывает глаза, а через несколько мгновений приходит почти в ужас, понимая, что будут говорить менеджеры, стилисты, гримеры, ведь шрамы на запястье — видно. Их заметят и фанаты. Юки придется тщательно скрывать следы на коже лентами, напульсниками, рукавами. Но все равно пойдут слухи…

Перспектива вызывает у Момо почти тошноту, он пытается объяснить это Юки. Слова плохо складываются в предложения, путаются и перемешиваются, а Юки будто бы и не реагирует, ведет себя, как будто ему все равно. «Ты же профессионал!» — в какой-то момент в отчаяньи восклицает Момо, после чего Юки смотрит на него своими холодными глазами и отвечает: «Да, и поэтому я еще выхожу на сцену». Повисает тяжелая пауза. Момо не знает, что ответить, он просто смотрит в глаза Юки и пытается понять, что заставляет обычно теплый взгляд застывать холодным льдом.

Юки не ждет ответа, он вырывает руку из ладоней Момо, которые до сих пор сжимали хрупкое запястье, и уходит в свою комнату. Момо чертовски хочется расплакаться, но он сдерживается, стараясь не всхлипывать. Ему больно, больно и страшно, что однажды Юки зайдет слишком далеко. А еще он чувствует свою вину. Если бы не он, Юки не вернулся бы на сцену и, возможно, этих срывов бы не было.

На следующий день Юки привычно невозмутим, спокоен и доброжелателен. Он ведет себя, будто ничего и не случилось. Момо смотрит на него и не понимает, как такое возможно. Сам он почти не спал и выглядит бледным, после второй чашки кофе его подташнивает и начинается головная боль. «Тебе нельзя волноваться, у тебя сразу же появляются синяки под глазами», — мягко пеняет ему Юки, а Момо хочет закричать, что он не виноват, а виноват Юки, его чертова самовлюбленность и его чертов эгоизм. Момо хочется заорать во всю глотку, чтобы донести, достучаться и больше никогда не видеть этих срывов.

Но Момо молчит, потому что знает: слова разрушат хрупкий мир и, возможно, станут причиной распада группы. Этого он допустить не может и в очередной раз спускает все на тормоза.

* * *

Проходит неделя, другая, и все случившееся будто покрывается серой дымкой. Перед глазами больше не стоит силуэт Юки, сидящего на подоконнике и рисующего ножом на собственной плоти. Сам Юки мил, всегда готов помочь и поддержать. Момо боится, что через шесть месяцев опять услышит страшный пароль, но этого не происходит. Юки не исчезает внезапно ни через полгода, ни через семь месяцев, ни через десять. Момо успокаивается и почти убеждает себя, что все прошло, пока однажды не разбирает почти на грани слышимости «Извините, я устал».

Момо узнает проклятый код и резко оборачивается. Он видит, как Юки улыбается менеджеру, потом идет к Момо и поддерживает беседу с гримером. Момо хватает его за руку, шепчет «не исчезай» и ловит его печальную улыбку. Юки не отвечает ничего, Момо следит за ним, замечая то тут, то там в студии, а потом в какой-то момент понимает, что Юки опять испарился.

Бросить все не получается. Очередная встреча: одна, потом другая, ругань менеджеров и попытки оправдаться — все это сливается в одну какофонию звуков и событий. Момо старается вырваться из круговорота встреч, но он — не Юки, он не может заворожить всех вокруг, а потом вдруг исчезнуть в самом разгаре дня. И Момо в очередной раз в одиночку отдувается перед спонсорами, директорами и прочими важными шишками, стараясь скорей завершить все дела. Ему удается сдвинуть расписание всего на час, и он, окрыленный, летит домой на час раньше.

Когда Момо останавливается перед квартирой, он замирает. Внутри тишина. Когда-то он счел бы это хорошим знаком, но сейчас даже не знает, что лучше: тишина или грохот музыки на всю округу. Момо достает ключ, открывает дверь и тут же видит силуэт Юки на фоне ночного неба. Он стоит на подоконнике, распахнув окно, и смотрит на луну. Темный силуэт окутан белой дымкой, светлые волосы развеваются на ветру, и все это выглядит настолько нереально, что у Момо перехватывает дух. Юки слышит шум, оборачивается и улыбается Момо. Момо возвращает ему улыбку и уже решает, что все хорошо, как вдруг видит: Юки шагает на самый край и, раскинув руки, подается вперед.

Секунду Момо видит все как в замедленной съемке, а потом время ускоряется, он резко срывается с места, несется к окну, сшибает стулья, но, подскочив к подоконнику, только хватает руками воздух. Закрыв рот ладонями, чтобы не закричать, он смотрит вниз и видит отчетливо белую фигуру внизу на асфальте. Мир замирает, и до Момо доходит простая мысль: он не успел. Она бьется в нем, поднимая страх и вину, с которыми Момо не может справиться. Его трясет, колотит и мутит.

Два месяца проходят в тумане. Момо сидит дома, гипнотизируя чертов подоконник. Он пустил все дела группы на самотек и даже не знает, что там происходит. В конце второго месяца менеджер приходит к нему с молодым парнем. Из сбивчивой речи Момо с трудом понимает: предлагают продолжить работу. Нового участника Re:vale зовут Каору. Он юн, весел и обожает их творчество, а еще у него такие же серые глаза, как у Юки. Несмотря на это, Момо видит в нем себя и даже рад такому партнеру. Он больше не может также беззаботно смеяться, что-то треснуло в нем, а может, и сломалось. Он меняется, становится спокойным и тихим. Его эмоции и чувства будто подернулись дымкой, исчезли, избегая постоянной боли и вины, от которых он не в силах избавиться.

Группа вновь приобретает популярность. Момо втягивается в бесконечные концерты, пресс-конференции и встречи, но в какой-то момент после особенно удачного выступления, понимает: больше он не выдержит. Он старается не сдаваться, но под конец отпрашивается у менеджера и исчезает из студии.

Момо покупает дешевый алкоголь и дрянной фастфуд и напивается методично, целенаправленно. Когда вечером к нему приходит Каору, Момо сначала безумно хохочет, а потом берет растерянного парня за руку и шепчет «не волнуйся», «не бери в голову», «минутная слабость», «все будет хорошо». И Каору верит, беззаботно болтает, смеется и шутит. Он молод и прекрасен, полон жизни и счастья. И Момо смотрит на него с печальной улыбкой и четко понимает: что бы он ни говорил этому парню, хорошо уже не будет никогда.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Усталость](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444549) by [ruzhen_zov (ruzhenzov)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhen_zov)




End file.
